Alice Become Cinderella
by alicelia
Summary: Alice, Seorang gadis perempuan tomboy yang tinggal bersama ibu dan kedua kakak tirinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi Cinderella!. R&R Pleasee!
1. Chapter 1

Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun

Alice become Cinderella © Nanami 'Yuuki' Vessalius

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor, Friendship

Warning : OOC, Full-Typo, GAJE, Sakit perut, de el el

Summary : Alice, Seorang gadis perempuan tomboy yang tinggal bersama ibu dan kedua kakak tirinya. Bagaimanakah ceritanya? R&R Pleasee!

Disebuah desa, tinggalah seorang gadis yang bernama Alice. Dia memang cantik, namun, sifatnya begitu tomboy, tukang makan, dan agak galak. Alice tinggal bersama ibu dan kedua kakak tirinya, ibu kandung Alice telah meninggal saat umurnya 3 tahun dan Ayah Alice pergi bekerja diluar kota. Alice sering disiksa oleh ibu tiri dan kedua kakak tirinya, namun Alice lebih sering melawan dari pada harus mendengarkan perkataan mereka.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Pintu kamar Alice di dobrak oleh kakak perempuannya- Sharon, Sharon menarik paksa Alice untuk bangun dan membersihkan rumah

"Aghh! Sharon kau berisik sekali!" Teriak Alice lalu menarik selimutnya kembali.

"Heh! Pelayan geblek! Cepat bersihkan rumah!" Perintah Sharon dengan hati yang sudah sangat marah dengan sifat Alice itu.

"Bersihkan sendiri sana! Aku lelah tau! Kau kemarin sudah menyuruhku membersihkan pakaian dalammu sebanyak 3 ember besar!"

"AGHHH! IBUU!" Teriak Sharon yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sifat Alice itu. Ibu tiri Alice- Lottie, segera datang dengan cepat saat mendengar putri kesayangannya berteriak.

"Ada apa,Sharon! Kau seperti orang gila saja!" Kata Lottie saat melihat Sharon dengan wajah yang sudah agak marah.

"Aku memang sudah gila,bu! Ini semua gara-gara pelayan geblek itu!" Marah Sharon sambil menunjuk Alice yang sedang tidur dengan wajah dan seluruh tubuh yang tertup selimut.

"Aliceee! Jika kau tidak bangun sekarang juga kau tidak akan kubelikan daging!" Marah Lottie. Mendengar kata 'daging' Alice langsung bangun dan membersihkan rumah. Tapi sebelum dia keluar kamar Sharon menarik bajunya sehingga dia terjatuh, lalu Sharon mengambil kayu yang ada disamping pintu kamar Alice dan memukuli Alice dengan Kayu itu.

"AGHHH! Sharon sialan!" Alice segera merebut kayu itu dan memukul Sharon balik sehingga membuat Sharon kesakitan.

"ALICCEEEEE! Awas kau!" Sharon mengambil harisennya dan hendak memukuli Alice. Lottie segera menengahi mereka dan menyuruh Alice pergi. Alice segera pergi dengan tubuh yang agak memerah akibat dipukul oleh Sharon.

Alice lalu pergi ke sebuah danau didekat hutan. Danau itu begitu jernih dan disana banyak bunga-bunga yang tumbuh. Alice duduk ditepi danau itu.

"Ahh.. Kenapa Ayah harus menikah dengan janda 2 anak seperti itu" Kata Alice lalu melempar batu-batu kecil yang ada didekatnya. "Jika ayah tidak menikah lagi aku pasti akan bahagia.. Meskipun aku harus tinggal sendiri dirumah itu tidak masalah" Alice melempar sebuah batu yang agak besar kebelakangnya.

"AWW!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang menjerit kesakitan. Sepertinya batu yang dilempar Alice tadi mengenai seseorang. Alice segera berbalik kebelakang, tampak seorang pemuda berambut emas dengan iris _green torquise _sedang mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Hey nona.. sebaiknya sebelum melempar batu lihat dulu apa ada orang dibelakangmu" Kata pemuda itu.

"Salah sendiri! Makanya kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat!" Protes Alice.

"Heh? Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" Kata Pria itu lalu duduk disamping Alice. " Hey..siapa namamu? Apa kau dari desa ini? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu" Ucap pemuda itu lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa jika kau tidak pernah melihatku! Apakau marah,hah? Namaku Alice! Kenapa kau menanyakan namaku? Apa kau mau membelikanku daging?" Tanya Alice.

'Ya ampun..gadis ini.. Dia cantik tapi sifatnya…' piker pria itu. "Aku tidak marah..hanya saja aku ingin tau tentangmu..Alice ya.. Nama yang bagus.." Puji pria itu.

"Kau sendiri?Aku tidak pernah melihatmu" Kata Alice sambil melempar batu kedanau. Dan lalu menekukan kakinya dan memeluk kakinya tadi.

"Namaku Oz, Oz Vessalius.. Aku baru disini!" Kata Oz lalu tersenyum manis kepada Alice membuat Alice merona merah. "Hei.. tanganmu berdarah.." Kata Oz lalu membalut luka di tangan Alice dengan kain.

"Aah! Te-terima kasih.." Kata Alice.

"Apa yang membuatmu terluka,Alice?"Tanya Oz sambil terus membalut luka Alice dengan lembut, takut membuat Alice menjerit kesakitan.

"Itu salahku,kok!" Kata Alice sambil memalingkan muka dari Oz. Oz hanya tersenyum manis melihat kelakuan gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu, sekali-sekali Alice melirik Oz, tapi saat Oz menyadari bahwa Alice melihatnya Alice langsung memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Hahahaa.. kenapa kau memandangiku begitu?" Tanya Oz.

"T…tidak papa! Umm… Aku pegi dulu! Nanti aku dimarahi ibu tiriku lagi!" Kata Alice lalu pergi dengan wajah agak memerah. Alice menggembungkan pipinya sambil terus berlari kerumahnya.

Dirumah, Lottie, Sharon dan Eida sudah menghadang Alice dengan kayu ditangan. Namun karena _mood _Alice sedang agak buruk buruk baik (?) Alice berhasil mengalahkan ibu dan kedua kakak tirinya itu dengan keadaan babak belur.

'Apa-apaan pria itu! Bersikap manis didepanku..' Ucap Alice sambil duduk diam dikasurnya. Pikirannya selalu saja ke Oz. 'Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya.. Oz Vessalius… dimana ya..Ah! Aku tidak perlu memikirkan orang itu!' Pikir Alice lalu tidur dikamarnya.

Hari sudah malam, Alice pergi ke dapur dan makan bersama ibu dan kedua kaka tirinya, daging jatah Lottie, Sharon dan Eida dihabiskan oleh Alice sehingga mereka bertiga hanya bisa menatap Alice yang dengan lahap memakan daging mereka.

"Kenapa kalian lihat-lihat ha?" Kata Alice sambil memakan dagingnya.

"Alice.. itu daging kami!" Protes Eida sambil menahan perutnya yang sudah begitu lapar.

"Itu gara-gara kalian memarahiku tadi.. lagian masih ada samba tuh! Kalian makan sambal aja"

"Ibu..Sepertinya aku akan benar-benar gila jika Alice ada disini terus" Kata Sharon sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi.

"Aku juga begitu.." Kata Eida.

"TOK! TOK!TOK!" Ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah Alice, Sharon membuka pintu dan ternyata itu adalah pak pos yang mengantarkan undangan pesta dari Istana Vessalius.

"Ibu! Kita diundang ke pesta dansa besok malam di istana Pangeran Oz!" Sorak Sharon.

"Uhuk!Uhuk!" Alice tersedak mendengar nama 'pangeran Oz' yang disebut Sharon tadi 'Pa..Pangeran! ya ampun!' teriak Alice dalam hati.

"Alice! Sebagai hukuman karena kau menghabisakan daging kami kau tidak boleh ikut ke pesta!" Ucap Lottie.

"Ta..Tapi!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" Kata Lottie, keputusannya sudah bulat. Alice hanya bisa terdiam dan lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

'Aghh! Pangerann! Ya ampunn..aku lupa! Lupa! Pangeran Oz Vessalius! Ya ampun… aku sudah membentaknya tadi..' Ucap Alice dalam hati, dia takut kalau saja Oz akan memenjarakannya 'Ah! Tidak mungkin! Jika dia ingin memenjarakanku langkahi dulu diriku!' Teriak Alice dalam hati, karena terlalu kenyang Alice segera tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Nanami : hahahaa.. selesai juga chapter 1…

Alice : Heh Author Geblek! Apa-apaan ini! Aku jadi Cinderella tapi sifatnya begituan! Geblek lu!

Nanami : hohoho.. tenang Alice.. jangan naik darah dong.. Nih cerita saya bikin dengan sedikit bantuan dari **Rin . Aichii** . Makasih sudah menolong saya!

Alice : oke.._****_


	2. Chapter 2

. Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun

Alice become Cinderella © Nanami 'Yuuki' Vessalius

Chapter : 2

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor, Friendship

Warning : OOC, Full-Typo, GAJE, Sakit perut, de el el

Summary : Alice, Seorang gadis perempuan tomboy yang tinggal bersama ibu dan kedua kakak tirinya. Bagaimanakah ceritanya? R&R Pleasee!

Tak terasa hari cepat sekali berlalu.. Malampun tiba, Sharon,Ada dan Lottie pergi ke pesta dansa di istana Vessalius,kecuali Alice. Karena ingin menyaksikan sendiri apa benar Oz itu pangeran, Alice dengan nekat pergi ke istana dengan pakaian yang sering dia pakai.

"Hey!" panggil seseorang pada Alice. Alice menoleh dan ternyata seorang peri dengan rambut silver dengan iris _sapphire _yang bisa dibilang mirip dengan Alice.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Alice cuek.

"Aku Alyss..perimu.." Jawab Alyss.

"Peri!Cih! jangan bodoh! Aku tau kau hanyalah gadis yang memakai kostum peri untuk hari hallowen kan? Ah! Kau membuang waktu saja!" Alice lalu pergi.

"Tunggu! Aku ini peri sungguhan!"

"Jangan bodoh! Kau mengganggu!" Alice menendang peri itu hingga terjatuh kedalam kandang kuda.

Alice terus berlari ke istana dan akhirnya sampai ke gerbang istana, tapi dia tidak diperbolehkan masuk karena tidak memakai pakaian resmi. Alice menghajar penjaga istana namun dia malah diseret keluar dari daerah istana.

"Agh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan!" Ucap Alice.

"Hoi!" Panggil Alyss lagi,

"Ah kau.. Nenek sihir.." kata Alice dengan tatapan cueknya.

"AKU BUKAN NENEK SIHIR!"

"Jadi apa maumu!" Tanya Alice.

"Aku bisa membantumu menemui pangeran Oz!" Kata Alice lalu mengeluarkan tongkat ajaibnya dan tersenyum kecil ke Alice.

"Apa kau tidak bercanda?"

"siapa yang bercanda.. baiklah.. _Simsalabim jadi apa prok prok prok!"_ Ucap Alyss sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya ke Alice. Dalam sekejab Alice berubah menjadi gadis yang cantik.

"Waahh! Aku tidak suka rok!" Teriak Alice lalu berusaha melepas pakaiannya.

"HOYY! ITU HARGANYA MAHAL BODOH!" Protes Alyss sambil menendang-nendang Alice.

"SAKIT GEBLEK!" Alice memukul balik Alyss.

"Sudahlah! Jika kau ingin bertemu pangeran Oz kau harus memakai ini! Sihir ini hanya berlaku sampai jam 12 malam!" Kata Alyss.

"Oke! Terimakasih!"

Alice segera masuk ke istana dengan gaun berwarna merah cerah yang indah. Di pesta, Oz tampak sedang minum bersama kakaknya—Jack.

"Oz..kau tidak berdansa?"Tanya Jack.

"Aku menunggu seseorang.." Kata Oz sambil memperhatikan tamu-tamu yang berhadir di pesta itu. Lalu matanya menangkap seorang Cinderella yang memakai gaun merah indah—Alice. Tapi Oz tidak mengenali Alice karena tampilannya yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Nona..maukah kau berdansa denganku?" Tawar Oz kepada Alice yang sudah berubah menjadi putri.

'O..Oz! Kau tidak sadar ini aku! Alice!' Teriak Alice dalam hati. "Umm..boleh.." Jawab Alice dengan wajah yang agak memerah. Alice menerima tawaran Oz dan berdansa dengan Oz. Semua orang memandangi mereka berdua yang sedang berdansa dengan anggunnya bagaikan Romeo dan Juliet..atau bisa dibilang Romeo dan Cinderella.

"Ughh! Gadis itu beruntung bisa berdansa dengan pangeran.." Keluh Sharon dan Eida. Tapi tiba-tiba saja mata Sharon menangkap Alice dimatanya yang sedang berdansa dengan Oz.

"Tunggu dulu! Itu..Alice!" Kata Sharon.

"Bagaimana bisa dia kemari!" Kaget Lottie lalu hendak menarik Alice, tapi Eida mencegah ibunya karena takut ibunya ditangkap pengawal istana.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Alice dan Oz tetap asyik berdansa ditengah-tengah pesta. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua, banyak orang yang bilang mereka berdua sangat cocok, namun dimata Alice tidak mungkin seorang pangeran menikah dengan rakyat jelata seperti dirinya.

'Masih pukul 11 malam.. Aku masih ada waktu 2 jam untuk tetap ada disini' pikir Alice.

"Siapa namamu,nona? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu…" Kata Oz sambil terus berdansa bersama Alice.

"Umm.. Namaku.. Maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya"

"Kenapa? Apa namamu jelek?"

'Brengsek!' Teriak Alice dalam hati " Bukan begitu..!"

"Oh.. terserah apa katamu,nona"

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu hingga akhirnya jam 12 malam. Lonceng berbunyi dengan kencang, Alice harus meninggalkan Istana itu.

"Maaf tuan..Aku harus pergi!"

"Tunggu nona! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Oz.

"Aku harus pulang pangeran geblekk!" Teriak Alice, Oz hanya kaget mendengar perkataan Alice itu. 'sepertinya aku tau siapa dia..' pikir Oz.

Saat menuruni tangga tiba-tiba kaki Alice terseleo dan gaunnya langsung berubah menjadi pakaian yang biasa dia pakai.

"Agh! Sepatu Sialan!" Alice melempar sepatu itu dan memegang pasangan sepatu itu dan berlari menuju rumahnya.

Saat Oz melewati tangga, tiba-tiba matanya tertuju kepada sebuah sepatu kaca.

"Sepatu kaca nona itu.." Kata Oz lalu menyimpan Sepatu kaca itu.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Besoknya Oz mencari gadis yang menggunakan sepatu itu dengan mencocokan sepatu itu ke kaki para gadis. Saat pengawal sekaligus Oz sampai ketempat Alice. Sharon dan Eida mencobanya ternyata terlalu kecil dan saat Lottie memakainya sepatu itu terlalu besar untuknya. Akhirnya Alice memakainya dan sepatu pas dikakinya.

"Jadi..Alice..gadis itu kau!" Kaget Oz yang sudah kenal dengan Alice.

"Memang kenapa?" Bentak Alice lalu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Apa kau mempunyai pasangan sepatu ini?"Tanya Seorang pengawal.

Alice mengangguk dan mengambil pasangan sepatu itu.

"Ternyata benar kau.. Alice.. Maukah kau menikah denganku!" Tawar Oz sambil memegang tangan Alice dengan gaya seperti seorang pangeran, meskipun Oz memang seorang pangeran.

"Apa? Menikah? Apa itu enak?" Tanya Alice.

'Ya ampun Alice…' Oz hendak menepuk jidatnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Alice itu. Oz menjelaskannya dan akhirnya Alice mengerti.

"Umm..aku terima.." Kata Alice. Dengan perasaan senang dan sayang Oz memeluk Alice karena dari awal Oz memang menyukai Alice.

.

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian, pesta pernikahan Oz dan Alice dilaksanakan dengan meriah. Meskipun Alice tidak mau memakai gaun untuk kedua kalianya tapi ini demi Oz yang dia sayangi. Begitu juga dengan Oz, dia rela menyiapkan 30 daging panggang untuk Alice agar dia mau memakai gaun pernikahannya. Akhirnya Alice dan Oz hidup bahagia selamanya.

**The End**

Nanami : Tamaatt!

Alice : AUTHOR GEBLEKK! Apa-apaan itu!

Nanami : ahahahahaa..silahkan anda pukulin saya sesuka hati.. kayaknya nih cerita gk nyambung bnget ya..==''

R&R Please..


End file.
